Project managers are responsible for successfully completing projects and achieving project objectives notwithstanding many risks which may threaten to disrupt project execution. A risk may be anything which is not currently confirmed but has the potential to negatively affect a project schedule, cost, functional scope, and/or quality. An issue is distinguished from a risk in that it is an existing problem whereas a risk is a future, uncertain event. Evaluating and coping with risks is difficult, particularly when project managers quantify risks differently and associate different levels of concern with the same quantified risk. Often risks are not addressed until the steps to mitigate the risks require greater resource allocation. Insufficiently mitigated risks can develop into problems that negatively impact other projects. Furthermore, risks change over time, such that a project manager may continue to invest significant resources mitigating a risk even after the risk has diminished in criticality. The project manager's director may be unaware of the changing risks for the project and the project manager's inefficient use of resources.